A Sonic And Digimon Crossover
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, Sonic and his friends soon find themselves in a strange new world one that's very different to their own, and any other world they've ever visited before. They soon team up with a group of kids called the digidestined who say they are there to save the Digimon world, as they adventure on they soon learn that they are all connected in more way's than one
1. Chapter 1

**A Sonic And Digimon Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH or Digimon**

**Chapter 1**

Alarms, gun shots, explosions, that was all you could hear in the area surrounding area of the Mystic Ruins. The blue blur known as Sonic was once again faced off in battle against the notorious and evil doctor Eggman. Eggman had finally managed to gain the sole possession of the seven chaos emeralds, and now he was creating havoc across the world known as Mobuis. He'd also kidnapped Amy believing her to able to use the chaos emeralds and since she was easier to capture than Sonic or Shadow was, she was the best option Eggman had.

Sonic was running through the base at his top speed smashing through the robot army that was guarding the base and trying to stop the blue hedgehog from reaching the control centre. Sonic grinned in excitement as he smashed through yet another bunch of robots, "boy, Egghead sure isn't making these bot's like he used too!" The hedgehog said out loud noticing how weak the robots seemed to be from any other robot he'd faced before, he then pushed on forward through the base, as he went he looked over his shoulder at the pile of rubble that he'd left behind.

"Hey, Sonic, I think your getting close to the centre!" Came Tails voice over the watch that the hero had on his wrist.

"It's about time, I was looking for something more interesting!" Sonic smirked.

"Keep your mind focused on saving Rose faker!" Came Shadow's stern voice.

"Don't worry shads I'm on it, and I'll get the chaos emeralds back too!" Sonic frowned when he soon came to a big metal door in the centre of the base and he skidded to a halt before he smash into it.

"Don't call me Shads!" replied Shadow in an annoyed tone.

Sonic was about to replied with a smart remark, but he gazed back at the doors as they started to open and behind them was Eggman himself in his floating mobile, and right next to him was a large robot that looked liked a dinosaur. "Blast, you hedgehog you're not ruining my plans this time!" Eggman screamed as he hop up and down.

"I hope this robot's stronger than all your other ones, I think your losing your touch, in your robot making skills!" Sonic smirked as he looked the robot up and down.

Eggman growled, "don't test me hedgehog, have you forgotten that I have your girlfriend right behind me!" Eggman chuckled evilly as he shifted to the side to give Sonic a good view of Amy, who was contained inside a large glass chamber, she was hung up in mid-air with wires and everything sticking to her.

Sonic's mouth hung open in shock Amy was out cold, he growled "let her go Egghead and while you're at it, hand over the chaos emeralds!"

"Do you really think I'd give up that easy? Your little girlfriend is going to help me take over this pitiful planet, cause after having discovered that she can use the chaos emeralds I'd figure she'd be easier to capture than you or Shadow and I can use her powers to my advantage!" Eggman smirked as he looked down at the hedgehog who was getting madder by the minute.

"Okay, dinobot dispose of this meddlesome pest!"

Sonic frowned, "at least you're getting better at naming your robots!"

"What are you talking about? All my names for my robots have been perfect!" Eggman screamed.

The robot soon advanced on Sonic, it aimed its claw straight for him, but the hedgehog easily dodge it. Soon Sonic began running circles round it and the robot got frustrated and began shooting missels Eggman panicked when one was heading straight for him but he just managed to avoid it.

"Careful where you aim those things dinobot!" He yelled.

Sonic grinned and run under the robots legs and he jumped on top of it's head, a missel was still following him and it soon launched itself into the robot. Sonic was quick to avoid the explosion. The robot was soon a pile of flaming rubble, Eggman was furious.

"What how could you destroy it so easily? That was my most brilliant creation yet!"

Sonic smirked "like I said egghead, your losing your touch!"

Eggman growled but he smirked evilly when he remembered he had Amy, "I not done yet hedgehog, just wait and see what happens when I push this button!"

Sonic's eyes widened as soon as Eggman pushed the button, everything lit up in a white light and that's when everything to black out for Sonic and his friends.

...

The Digimon world was shining in all of it's digital glory, the sun shined bright and there was nothing but blue skies. The Digidestined and their digimon walked aimlessly through the digi forest. "Uh, guys I think we should take a rest all the digimon seem pretty tired!" Stated Joe.

"Yeah, Joe's right maybe we should!" added Izzy.

Tai nodded "alright let's find some place to rest!"

"There's a lake up ahead that way we can fish for something to eat!" Suggested Agumon.

"Great idea, I'm starving!" stated Tai.

The group soon found their way to the lake, it was pretty big and for some reason it had a couple of telephone poles and wire's going across it. The group were soon relaxed and full of food and ready to doze off for the night as the sun was begging to set in the distance.

They were just through discussing which one of them would stand guard while the others were sleeping when all of a suddenly a bright white light lit up the sky. It was so bright the group had to cover their eyes, "Ahhhhhh what is that?!" Cried Mimi.

"I don't know, but whatever it is? It can't be good!" Came Joe's response.

Tai barely managed to open his eyes during light session and he just caught a glimpse of a strange looking creature fall from the sky and he also saw other creatures in a circle surrounding it, but different colour beams of light shot them in different directions.

The white light soon ended and everyone opened their eyes in time to see the same creature that Tai fall into the middle of the lake. "Hey did you guys see that? Something just fell into the lake!" Asked Tai.

"Yeah, I saw it!" TK agreed.

"Me too!" Stated Sora.

"What was it?!" Asked Matt.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Tai said as he headed for the lake and was about to dive in.

"Hold it there Tai, I think we should let Gomamon go, what if the creatures dangerous?!" Joe suggested and Gomamon seemed to agreed with him.

Tai stopped for a moment but he agreed, Gomamon grinned and jumped into the water "I won't be long!"

"Be careful Gomamon!" Joe said as he watched his partner dive under.

Gomamon swam deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake, it was getting darker and harder to see. He'd spoken to a few of his fish friends to see if they'd a strange creature fall into the lake but so far none of them had. Gomamon was about to give up when a light that was shining blue caught his attention.

The digimon followed the light and soon found the creature, Gomamon headed for the creature and placed him on his back. He soon reached the surface and was heading back to the land, but on his way there Seadramon was sneaking up them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sonic And Digimon Crossover **

**Chapter 2**

Gomamon swam to the shore with the creature on his back, still unaware that Seadramon was sneaking up behind him, Joe was the first to spott him and he began jumping up and down. "Goamon watch out, behind you!" Joe screamed.

"Oh, no I can't fight with this creature on my back!" Gomanmon panicked as he looked back at the dragon he also sped up his swimming pace.

"What is that thing?!" Cried Mimi.

"That's Seadramon!" Cried Tentomon.

"Hey look that island with the trolley cart is moving it must be attached to Seadramon!" Said Izzy as they saw that the island in the middle of the lake had started to move.

"We gotta help Gomamon, I'm digivolving!" Stated Augumon "Agumon digivolve too, Greymon!" Greymon soon appeared and he stood on the side of the lake "Nova blast!" He yelled and aimed a fire ball from his mouth towards Seadramon. It slowed the beast down and gave Gomamon time to reach the shore and Sora and Mimi helped him out and they carried the creäture to the side.

"Whoa, Seadramon's heading straight for us!" Cried TK.

As the dragon approached the island crashed into the side of the shore and broke a bit off, and Matt just happened to be standing on it, he soon fell into the water and the waves carried him further out into the lake which caught Seadramon's attention, "oh, no Matt!" TK yelled.

Matt tried his hardest to swim to the shore but he was soon snatched up in the dragons tail, "MATT NO!" Cried Gabumon yelled as he ran forward he soon digivoled into Waregaraumon. He jumped on the island and used his attach, "howling blaster!" He successfully destroyed the dragon and Matt was flung into the water.

Both Matt and his digimon made it to the shore and the group soon made a fire on the island next to the trolley cart as they decided that, that would be the best place to sleep. The creature that they had saved was placed beside the fire so he could be kept warm.

"What do you think this creature is?!" Questioned Joe.

"It's certainly not a digimon, well at least it's not any digimon I've ever known, what about you guys?!" Augumon asked his fellow digimon friends.

"Your right, it's certainly not any digimon I've ever known!" Commented Gabumon.

"To me it kinda looks like a hedgehog only, in our world hedgehogs are usually smaller and they don't certainly don't wear shoes or gloves!" Stated Izzy as he examined the creature.

"I think it's kinda cute!" Added Mimi.

"Hey look it's moving!" TK said as he bent down next to the creatures head.

"I think it's waking up!"

Emerald eyes slowly opened their vision was blurry to begin with but it soon came around the creature soon woke in a startled state to see seven strange looking creatures stare down at him. Sonic jumped up in a flash and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa It sure moved fast there!" Exclaimed Gabumon.

"Hey it's okay we're not gonna fight ya, don't be scared!" Said Gomanmon.

Sonic raised his eyes and he stood normally, he then noticed seven human kids behind the strange creature's, "huh, who are you guys? And just what is this place?!"

"IT CAN TALK!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time apart from Tai.

"Why should that be a surprise all these digimon can talk?!" Tai said as he approached the creature.

"Well it's not exactly a digimon Tai!" Said Matt.

"What's a digimon?!" Asked Sonic asked.

"We're creature's who live in a world called the digital world!" Explained Agumon.

"Digital world, huh? Never heard of it!" Sonic said while thinking.

Soon the kids their digimon and Sonic decided to stay in the trolly cart for the night with some of them taking turns on a night watch. The rest and Sonic stayed inside the trolly either sleeping or talking about how they came to be here. Sonic explained how he thought he came to be here and that he thinks that his friends and the evil doctor Eggman are here too.

"So Sonic do mind if I ask what creature you are?!" Questioned Izzy.

"Sure, not at all, I'm a hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog to be exact," Sonic said proudly.

"I thought you were a hedgehog," Izzy replied.

"Sonic are there other hedgehogs like you?!" Asked TK as he sat by patamon who snuggled beside him.

"Yeah there's tones of us, but most of them are back on my planet, but I think two of my closest friends who are hedgehogs are in here on this planet, so ya might get to meet them, and one of them's a girl!" Sonic smiled at TK.

This got Sora and Mimi interested "wow a girl hedgehog, I can't wait to meet her!" Said Mimi and Sora nodded with her.

"Okay TK, time for you to go to bed!" Matt said getting from the seat that he sat in.

"Aw, but Matt, I'm not tired. Where are you going?!" TK asked with a yawn and Matt smirked and shook his head.

"I'm going to take over from Tai on night watch, Gabumon sit with TK will ya? Keep him warm!" Matt asked his wolf like digimon.

"Uh, sure Matt!" Said Gabumon.

"I guess we all should get some sleep huh? We got a big day tomorrow," Said Sora and everyone agreed and settled down to sleep. Sonic sighed and headed to the top of the trolly cart.

He watched as Matt sat by the fire playing his harmonica, Sonic gazed up at the digital night sky "this place is kinda beautiful, but I gotta find my friends. I hope Dr Eggman isn't here!" Sonic said as he placed his hands behind his head and settled down for the night.


End file.
